


"You Think You Can Beat Me At My Game?"

by voidlylia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Good Friend Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Feels Guilty, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlylia/pseuds/voidlylia
Summary: Stiles knew he was in the right place when he heard Theo's voice echoing through the walls of the library."You asked for Void Stiles Theo," said Stiles' deeper voice. "Well, here I am".Or,the one where the Nogitsune left powers to Stiles, and he used them to help his pack defeat Theo. Lots of fluff follow.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	"You Think You Can Beat Me At My Game?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first story, hope you'll like it! And please, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE so please tell me if there's something bad.  
> Good reading y'all!
> 
> !!!I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! ©JEFF DAVIS AND MTV!

Stiles knew he was in the right place when he heard Theo's voice echoing through the walls of the library. Fortunately, he had a plan and was going through the back door of the Beacon Hills Library. As he got closer, he heard Theo's voice more clearly.

"-Scott. But tell me, your pack is not complete, is it?"

Scott remained fiercely silent, controlling the inner wolf who wanted to go out.

"I can see the beta with anger issues," continued Theo, "the were-coyote, the one whose the first instinct is to kill, the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death, the dark kitsune and you, the True Alpha."  
Liam discovered his fangs in response to the title he had been given, Malia twinkled her eyes with a threatening growl, while the others seemed rather calm.  
Keyword: 'seemed'.

"But despite all your little proteges Scott," he spits his name with venom, "there is one missing. The most interesting I would say. After all, it's not every day that we meet a Nogitsune Survivor. Is the first time this has happened." Scott was breathing heavily in rage as he remembered the demon who had possessed his best friend, and killed his first love. "So I ask each of you. Where. Is. Void Stiles?"

Stiles decided it was the right time to intervene.  
"Well, Theo. I always wondered how you knew about what happened with the Nogitsune but now I guess it doesn't matter anymore" Stiles was pleased with his surprise effect.  
Theo turned around in surprise, before his usual smug smile appeared on his face.

"Stiles, what a surprise," he said sarcastically. "You know, I didn't expect you to come after everything you've done."

"In 'what I did' do you mean about when i killed Donovan in self-defense because he was going to kill me, or are you talking about the fact that I ruined all your crooked plans?" Stiles replied, very seriously.

Theo had a time of confusion before anger came with realization. Theo came dangerously close before stopping on the two werewolves who growled at him.  
Stiles continued his rant, delighted to soon be able to implement his plan.

"But Theo, even if you think you know everything, there is one thing nobody know about me"

The mischievous smile disappeared as he lowered his head. A few seconds later, it was no longer Stiles watching them.  
Lydia and Scott gasped in fear when they saw the pale face and dark circles under the eyes of their best friend.  
"You asked for _Void_ _Stiles_ Theo," said Stiles' deeper voice. "Well, here I am."

Theo seemed to recover and get out of shock, before suddenly pouncing on him. Theo tried to claw him, but the Nogitsune took his arm, without moving from his place, before twisting it. The cracking sound resonating in the air. Theo tried yo attack him several times, but without success.

On the other side of the library, the pack were watching the fight, frozen. Liam suddenly moves, he looked at Scott and Lydia, the two who seem to know _what the hell is going on with Stiles._  
"Scott," he's starting cautiously. "what's going on?"  
Scott looked at Lydia, before coming out of his frozen state and responding to her beta.

"Remember when we told you what happened last year? With the Nogitsune that owned Stiles? Well, it looks like Stiles is not completely rid of the Nogitsune."

"Scott, didn't you tell me you killed the Nogitsune?" Asked Liam, curious to understand what was going on.

Scott was about to respond when a crash noise from across the room made them all look at the demon and Theo.  
'Stiles' was bleeding in various places, but Theo seemed ten times worse than him, as evidenced by the blood and the displaced limbs.  
They saw Void Stiles move towards Theo and watch him from above.

"Theo." His name spat in disgust, "If I ever see you a few miles from Beacon Hills or my pack, I swear to God that I will hunt you down, chase you and _kill_ you." Stiles threatened him, his voice already deep, full of promise.  
"And Theo! If you ever try to kill my _best_ _friend_ or my father again, I would destroy you.

And with that, he knocked Theo down with a well placed punch.  
He turned back to them, looked at them, then suddenly his threatening expression, pale and terrifying, disappeared and gave way to the tender and tired face of their Stiles.  
Stiles approached them, limping slightly. The pack suddenly regained the ability to move after the threats heard.

Scott walked without a word towards Stiles, eyes red with emotion, and took him in a tight hug to death. Stiles returned the embrace, suddenly regaining the comfort of his brother after all their ordeals.  
Their embrace relaxed after a few minutes then Stiles turned to Liam who was still looking at him in fear.

"Liam," Stiles' little voice has reached his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I promise you that I'm myself again now." Stiles looked at him with tired eyes but which conveyed the need to not be a source of fear for the boy who had become his annoying little brother in the past year.  
Liam understood Stiles and, without a word either, walked over to the taller boy and hugged him, his head on Stiles' chest. Stiles was surprised, then wrapped his arms around Liam a few seconds later.  
Sometimes he forgot how taller Stiles was and how much more he had lived.

They had all decided to spend the night with the McCalls. They took Stiles's Jeep, which fortunately started without any problems. Scott drove. Stiles tried to protest but the Alpha just gave him red eyes and told him he was not okay.

Once outside the McCall residence, Scott helped his friend, for whom the limp had become unbearable. They entered the house, only to find Melissa McCall sitting on the sofa watching them enter. She inspected them all meticulously, as they stood side by side in front of her out of habit.  
Once her eyes fell on her surrogate son, she gasped before getting up quickly and making him sit on the couch.  
Stiles protested weakly, saying that he was fine, but stopped talking the second when the worried but firm look of his second mom met hims.  
The pack were distributed in the living room, all wanting to stay with their friend, either in search of explanations or out of concern. Both of them.

"Stiles-" was the first word they heard from Melissa as she lifted Stiles' shirt.  
Stiles' abdomen was covered with bruises and a few scratches. But above all, what shocked the nurse was the fact that her ribs were almost stuck to his skin.  
He looked skinny and tired, but she just didn't imagine him that much.  
She knelt before him as his eyes never left hers.

"Stiles, sweetheart, when was the last time you ate?" Melissa asked softly, stroking his hair in a way that she knew he liked.

A thoughtful look appeared on Stiles' face. "Um, I don't know, I would say when I took a snack from the vending machine at the hospital when I went to see my father. Why?"  
Melissa looked deeply shocked. "Stiles! Stiles, honey, it was 2 days ago! And it's not even a real meal."  
She got up, ready to feed the boy as much as he needed. He also got up and blocked his path.  
"Melissa, I promise I'm fine. Look, I know I haven't eaten anything for two days. And honestly, I'm fine. So you doesn't have to mak-"  
His protests ended when he saw the dark look on the nurse's face.

"Stiles." she said firmly. "You're going to come with me to the kitchen and eat what I give you. And I won't let you go until I think you've eaten enough. Do you understand?"

"Okay, mom"  
And he froze. His breathing blocked as he looked between Melissa and Scott. His words weren't supposed to be so honest. Shit. _That's it_ , he thought, _they're going to hate me now_.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Melissa!"

"It's not-"

"Really I didn't mean that, uh well yes I meant that but not like that."  
"Stiles, calm-"

"I know you two will hate me now"

"No! Stiles what ar-"

"Anyway, I know very well that you will never see me as a son, I'm just your son's boring hyperactive best friend"

" _Stiles_! Calm down! Stop saying anything Stiles. Honey, I would never hate you, Scott either." She cut him off in his panicked rant when tears started to fall from his eyes.

"But I-"

"But nothing at all Stiles. You are my son. You understand? You are as much my son as Scott and I love you as much as him." she said without hesitation. "So now you dry your pretty eyes and you come to eat."

Stiles looked at her before feeling Melissa's arms around him. Without hesitation, he hugged her back.  
Moments later, he calmed down and stepped out of the embrace, realizing that the pack was there and had heard everything. They were looking at them now with soft, sad eyes.

"Thank you, Melissa." He whispered, drying his cheeks. She rubbed her arm comfortably, before heading to the kitchen.

He met Scott's eyes. His brother suddenly stepped forward to grab him and hug him while he cried too.

Scott put Stiles head on his shoulder and whispered:  
"I could never hate you Stiles. You understand, never. Dude, you've been my brother since we met 10 years ago. My mom considers you her son, okay? You can call her mom. I know you miss her, bro. Okay? " Stiles nodded against his shoulder, new tears running down his face. "So, now we're all going to eat with you, and then we're going to sleep. Okay, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Scott. I love you."

"I love you too, bro."

They separate from their second hug of the day.

They all went to the kitchen and ate what Melissa had prepared. Scott brought Stiles to his room to change because his clothes were covered in blood and rain water. After that, they went downstairs to find the Mccall living room filled with blanket and pillow.

Scott's pack and mom were already on the floor.

Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam, Stiles, Scott and Melissa, in that order.

They spoke quietly to each other for a few minutes, then by mutual agreement, everyone lay down in their place.

Everyone falls asleep easily. Except Stiles. Stiles, although he didn't tell them, still has nogitsune nightmares. So letting him 'own' him today would blow him up on horrible nightmares tonight. So Stiles didn't sleep. Rather, he focused on the noises surrounding him. Like Lydia's soft breath, Scott's occasional little snores, Kira's little whispers, and Liam's deep breath.

_Hold on_ \- what? Liam. An alarm went off in his head when he got up to look at the youngest in the room. Liam was sweating, his trembling hands clinging to the sheets and pulling them. His frowning on the normally peaceful face. Stiles recognized the signs of a nightmare.

So Stiles moved to Liam's side, trying to wake him up without alerting the others.

"Liam. Liam, wake up. It's ok Liam, you're fine, you're having a nightmare." He repeated this over and over until Liam's tremors stopped and his eyes opened.

He looked at his surroundings, confused, before his eyes fell on Stiles next to him looking at him with concern.

Liam felt his cheeks wet, so he reached out and wiped them realizing it was his tears.

"Liam, get up, are we going to go to the kitchen, okay?" Stiles whispered, trying not to be too brusque.

Liam could only nod, his breathing still gasping and jerky. He gratefully took the hand that Stiles held out to him, and leaned against him during the short ride, not trusting his trembling legs.

Once in the kitchen, Stiles made Liam sit on the table and headed for the tap.

He offered the beta a glass of water and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" asked Liam innocently.

"You want to talk about it?" Stiles spoke softly.

"Hm ... it's a bit silly ..."

"No no. It can't be _silly_ if it made you cry Li '. Don't make it to me." the human teased slightly.

"Hm ... Uh I saw the fight between you and Theo and you, and... Theo killed you. And we were all watching that. " Liam finished in a small voice, feeling the tears come back to him.

Something in Stiles' expression softens even more, if it's still possible.

"Oh, kiddo." Stiles got up from his seat to get closer to Liam and hug him. The young werewolf tightened his grip desperately in search of comfort. The human sighed with sadness when he realized that the beta was crying in his chest.

"Hey, Liam. Can you hear my heart beating?" He waited for Liam to nod before continuing. "Well, see? I'm alive, I'm fine. You're fine, we're all fine. I promise, little brother, I won't leave you all like this."

"Stiles, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, kiddo?"

"Why are you doing this? You are not even a werewolf and yet you are always with us. You help us, you defend us, you protect us and you take care of us before taking care of you. How can you do that? We can hurt you! We _already_ hurt you! Why are you staying? Why aren't you running away from us? Monsters that we are?" Liam cried in frustration at the end, he did not understand how his friend managed to endure everything.

Stiles looked at him gently, his arms still around the werewolf. He glanced at the living room, where all their friends were. For a moment he thought Scott was awake, but he chased the thought from his head, putting him on fatigue, before turning his attention back to the teenager.

"It's simple," he started to speak softly. " _I love you all too much to give up on you_. Scott has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, do you really think a bite was going to separate me from him? Then everything got bigger before we even We quickly realized that if nobody was protecting the city, everyone would be in danger. So we did the right thing. And along the way, people added to our group. Lydia, Malia , Isaac, you, _Allison_ ... "he says that name with remorse. "All I mean is that we live with it. And of course I care about you! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Liam thought deeply about the words of the person who had become his big brother during the year, before hugging Stiles in his arms.

" _Thank you_ for caring about us. _Thank_ _you_ for being with us." Liam whispered into his friend's shoulder.

He heard more than he saw Stiles smile and respond in the same tone.

"No problem, kiddo. Now go to sleep now, huh?"

Liam nodded before smiling at Stiles as he pulled away from the embrace. They both went to the makeshift dorm to go back to sleep, this time with the two dreaming.

The next morning, the oldest werewolves were obviously the first to get up. Malia and Scott inspected their surroundings when they noticed that Stiles and Melissa were not there. Melissa had already left early for her shift. Then they could smell the pancakes coming from the kitchen. They both get up with a frown to go inspect the kitchen. There, they simply saw their friend fairly distribute the pancakes on the six plates.

"Oh, hey! Wassup guys?" Stiles saluted as soon as he noticed his friends in the doorway.

They also quickly greeted the human, while Malia apologized in the living room to wake up the rest of the pack.

Scott, once again, approached without a word from Stiles, and took him in his arms.

" _Thanks_ , buddy. _Thanks_ for not leaving me. I don't know what I would do without you." The alpha whispered his words in his friend's ear.

Stiles now knew that his friend had indeed woken up last night. So he returned the hug.

"There is no need to _thank me_ , buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> There is a passage in my story that was inspired by the story She's Got This by @mimithereader .


End file.
